1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel that allows easy inspection of an offset amount of bonded leads, a method of inspecting lead bonding of the display panel, and a lead bonding method of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display includes a display panel, a light source for providing sufficient brightness for the display panel, and drive chips disposed on a substrate of the display panel. The drive chip is used to drive circuits inside the display panel, so that the display panel can display an image.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional display panel, and FIG. 1B is a partial enlarged view of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the display panel 100, a plurality of leads 122 are disposed respectively in a plurality of pad regions 120 located in a non-display region 110a of the substrate 110. The leads 122 are located in a non-display region 110a of the substrate 110. The leads 122 are correspondingly connected to the leads 132 of the drive chip 130.
However, due to the material characteristics of the leads 122 and 132, when the leads 132 of the drive chip are hot pressed with the leads 122 in the pad regions 120, the leads 122 will expand in the shape according to the different disposal positions in the pad regions 120, and thus the quality of lead bonding is unstable. This problem usually influences the bonding yield of the leads 132 of the drive chip 130 and the leads 122 in the pad regions 120. If the bonding yield of the leads 132 of the drive chip 130 and the leads 122 on the substrate 110 is low, the displaying quality of the display panel 100 will be affected. Furthermore, the display panel 100 will need to be refabricated, and this wastes manpower and reworking hours. That's why the manufacturing cost of the display panel 100 cannot be effectively reduced.